coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9246 (11th September 2017)
Plot Eileen asks Phelan for the keys to the house so that she can do some measuring up but he puts her off, saying there's some things he needs to do first. Kevin tells Anna to keep out of Seb's affairs and also tells Faye to keep away from now, especially when she informs him that his abusive father has moved out, so his problems are over now. Gary returns early with presents for Sarah and Bethany. Yasmeen spoils the dog but Cathy is annoyed as he has weed in her slippers. Andy is delighted when Phelan appears with a forged passport in the name of Gavin Dawson and €200. He says he'll drive him to the Loire valley and leave him there. Andy promises never to say a word. Phelan ties his arms behind his back as a precaution for the journey. Kirk tells Aidan about all the fussy wedding errands that Eva has had Maria doing, prior to her return tomorrow. Maria rings Kirk asking him to pick up Liam and Aidan eagerly offers instead, without Maria's knowledge. Gary tells Sarah he's not going back to the Ukraine. He nervously kills a call from Joe Haslam. Phelan puts Andy in the back of his van and starts the journey. Anna notices that Gary is on edge. Izzy tells him that Jake needs speech language therapy and he demands that he has private treatment, even though it will cost. Eileen and Nicola agree to go to the house to start making plans. Phelan's van crashes in woodland. Andy manages to kick the back door open and sees his driver unconscious at the wheel. Anna goes to Seb's house where she sees him arrive with young twin siblings and a bag of shopping. He shuts her out. Shona receives a call from Dane Hibbs but ignores it. Maria is exhausted after wedding shopping for Eva. She is annoyed to find out Aidan fetched Liam instead of Kirk. Joe and Gary meet in the Rovers. Gary asks for more work even though it appears that a man died on the last job. An annoyed Cathy thinks David ought to be returned but Yasmeen has grown to love him. Seb lets a demanding Anna in. She sees the state of the house and realises he is bringing up the young twins alone. He breaks down and she comforts him, saying she will help him. Andy frees his bonds and is about to ring for an ambulance but instead kills the call and runs off with the money. In the van, an unhurt Phelan opens his eyes. It is a trap. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Franklin - Jacob Fish *Lexi Franklin - Jasmine Fish *Joe Haslam - Chord Melodic Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Seb Franklin's house - Exterior, downstairs rooms and landing *Derelict house - Exterior and cellar *Road and woodland Notes *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andy tastes freedom when Phelan takes a big risk; Anna tackles Seb about his home life; and Izzy's news gives Gary pause for thought. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,930,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes